IMING WITH MY CRAZY FRIENDS
by larrytheturtle
Summary: YES I KNOW, THESE HAVE BEEN DONE BEFORE AND NO ONE RARELY MAKES THESE ANYMORE BUT I LOVE THEM. This fanfic is about...IMing with my best friends...the cullens! TOO MUCH CRAZYNESS TO SUMARISE. chapter 1 is rubbish but i promise to make them better. And i dont know why i rated it T.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYBODY!**

 **I love these IMing fanfictions so guess what? I'm making my own! YAY! And no one ever writes a long one so I'm gonna do it!**

 **HEHEHE! THIS IS GONNA BE FILLED WITH TOTAL RANDOMNESS AND WEIRDNESS SO I AM WARNING YOU NOW!**

 **OKAY SO HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight.**

 **Edward: HAHAHAHA you will NEVER own twilight!**

 **Me: I know so stop rubbing it in my face!**

 **Edward: you'll never own twilight!**

 **Me: AAARRGGGHHHHHH!**

 **SCREEN NAMES:**

Bella: Clumsy

Edward: BellasRomeo

Jasper: EMOtionkid

Alice: fashionQueen

Emmett: Powerpuffgirl

Rosalie: QueenBee

Esme: LovingMother

Carlisle: DocterDocter

 **Clumsy has logged on**

 **fashionQueen has logged on**

 **Powerpuffgirl has logged on**

Clumsy: Hey Alice, Emmett!

FashionQueen: Hay Bella!

Powerpuffgirl: ARGH! How did you guess my name?

Clumsy: Who else would name themselves 'Powerpuffgirl'?

fashionQueen: Emmett, you're not even a girl, let alone a powerpuffgirl!

Powerpuffgirl: Aww!

 **BellasRomeo has logged on**

Clumsy: Heeey Edward!

Powerpuffgirl: Yeah, Heeey Eddie!

BellasRomeo: Hi love. Emmett, how hard is it to say my name? My name is Edward! EDWARD! E-D-W-A-R-D!

Powerpuffgirl: Alright Eddie, calm down!

BellasRomeo: -growls- ITS EDWARD!

fashionQueen: Hey Eddie, would you like to come shopping with me and Bella?

BellasRomeo: -growls louder- ITS EDWARD!

Clumsy: Who said I was going shopping?

FashionQueen: I'm kidnapping you!

Clumsy: ALICE!

BellasRomeo: ALICE!

fashionQueen: I've seen it! And you're coming to, Eddie!

Clumsy: Stupid psycho

BellasRomeo: For the last time, IT'S EDWARD!

 **BellasRomeo has logged out in frustration of everyone calling him Eddie.**

FashionQueen: Old prude!

Powerpuffgirl: I agree with you there Alice!

Clumsy: HEY! That's my boyfriend you're talking about!

 **Clumsy has logged off to find Edward and tell on Alice and Emmett to Carlisle.**

fashionQueen: WHAT DO WE DO EMMETT? CARLISLE USED THE TINY WATER PISTAL LAST TIME! ARGH I STILL HAVE NIGHTMARES!

Powerpuffgirl: QUICK! RUNNN!

 **DocterDocter has logged on**

DocterDocter: You can't run from me! I will find you and use the BIGGER WATER GUN!

Powerpuffgirl: AAAARRRGGGGHHH!

fashionQueen: AAAARRRGGGGHHH!

 **Powerpuffgirl and fashionQueen has logged off to run from Carlisle**

 **DocterDocter has logged off to chase after them.**

 **Yes I know its rubbish but the chapters will get better I promise. NEXT CHAPTER, BELLA GETS SUGAR HIGH! YAY! WE ALL LOVE HIGH BELLA!**

 **Anyway, I know you don't all love me *sniff sniff***

 **But can you pwetty pwease review?**

 **Please?**

 **AND ALSO, CAN YOU REVIW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE UNICORNS? CAUSE IM GONNA WRITE A FANFIC WHERE BELLA IS A FAIRY AND SHE HAS A PET UNICORN BUT EDWARD EATS THE UNICORN AND THEY FALL IN LOVE! AWWWW!**

 **LOVE YOU ALL**

 **RAHIMA XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

OKAY I KNOW EVERYBODY HATES AUTHOR NOTES BUT ATM MY LAPTOPS BROKEN (I DROPPED IT AND THE SCREEN CAME OFF!) SO IM USING MY SISTERS TO WRITE THIS QUICKLY.

I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS MY LAPTOPS BACK FROM THE REPAIRS SO SOORRYY!

RAHIMA XXX


	3. Chapter 3

**YO EVERYONE!**

 **SO I DROPPED MY LAPTOP AND THE SCREEN AND KEYBOARD CAME APART THEREFORE (OMG I AM A NERD. WELL MY TEACHER NAGGED ME WHEN I WAS YOUNGER TO USE THAT WORD AND I FINALLY USED IT) I HAD TO GET IT REPAIRED. I BORROWED MY BIG BROTHERS TO POST THIS HALF-CHAPTER!**

 **ANYWAY!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

 **Stephenie Meyer: What are these contracts for again?**

 **Me: ummmm…they're for-JUST SIGHN THE CONTRACT!**

 **Stephenie Meyer: Wait a minute; these say I'm sighning twilight over to you.**

 **Me: No they don't… um they say you're-**

 **Stephenie Meyer: *strides out the room***

 **Me: WAAHHHH!**

 **SCREEN NAMES:**

Bella: Clumsy

Edward: BellasRomeo

Jasper: EMOtionkid

Alice: fashionQueen

Emmett: Powerpuffgirl

Rosalie: QueenBee

Esme: LovingMother

Carlisle: DoctorDoctor (I realised in the last chapter that I wrote Docter instead of Doctor hehehehe)

 **Clumsy has logged on**

 **EMOtionKid has logged on**

 **BellasRomeo has logged on**

BellasRomeo: Hey love, Jasper

Clumsy: Hey Edward! Jasper, what on earth is wrong with your screen name?

EMOtionKid: Emmett did it!

 **Powerpuffgirl has logged on**

Powerpuffgirl: Hey! Did I hear my name being called?

EMOkid: Emmett, how do you always know when we're talking about you?

Powerpuffgirl: I told you, I'm a powerpuffgirl and I have magic powers.

BellasRomeo: How many times do we have to tell you Emmett? You. Are. Not. A. Powerpuffgirl.

Clumsy: I believe him

EMOtionkid: What?

BellasRomeo: Love, are you alright?

Clumsy: of course im alright Edward. I think that Emmett is a powerpuffgirl because he has amazing powers and he is awesome like the powerpuffgirls.

Powerpuffgirl: Thanks Bellsy

BellasRomeo: Jasper I think she's been put under the U.P.S.T.E.C.M.T.L.W.A.T.O.C.W.T.B.C

EMOtionkid: the what?

BellasRomeo: The unspeakable powerpuffgirl spell that Emmett cursed me to last week and the only cure was to be changed – oops I just said it!

EMOtionkid: But you are already a vampire so how can u be changed again?

BellasRomeo: I don't know but it means Bella will have to be changed – how absurd!

EMOtionkid: so that's why I wasn't allowed in the house!

Powerpuffgirl: your right; Bellsy has been put under the U.P.S.T.E.C.M.T.L.W.A.T.O.C.W.T.B.C

 **fashionQueen has logged on**

fashionQueen: Hi Bellas, Emmett, old prude and Jasper please change your ridiculous screen name!

EMOtionkid: So I don't get a hi?

fashionQueen: Not until you've changed it otherwise I'm taking you on a shopping trip!

 **EMOtionkid has changed his name to Blooooo so that he doesn't have to go on a shopping trip with Alice.**

fashionQueen: Blooooo?

Blooooo: Yeah

fashionQueen: JASPER…!

 **Blooooo has logged off in fear of Alice**

fashionQueen: Five more thing before I go and chase Jasper to get him to go shopping with me:

I had a vision of Bella catching U.P.S.T.E.C.M.T.L.W.A.T.O.C.W.T.B.C

Bella's gonna play Bella Barbie in 4 hours no matter what you say, old prude!

I'm gonna get Bella back for getting me and Emmett in trouble with Carlisle, who sprayed us with mayonnaise using the big water gun!

Old prude is gonna kill Emmett when he finds out that Emmett and Rosalie broke a _few_ keys on his piano – oops is old prude still here?

This is the number 5.

 **I have to eat dinner now so ill carry on with this chapter in a bit.**


End file.
